The present invention relates to a thermoexpandable microcapsule excellent in the heat resistance, and process for production thereof.
A production of a thermoexpandable microcapsule has been disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 42-286534, in which an expanding agent is microencapsulated with a thermoplastic polymer, which is vaporizable at a temperature lower than the softening temperature of the thermoplastic polymer.
We have proposed a thermoexpandable microcapsule excellent in a heat resistance and solvent resistance, in which nitrile monomers are used in the amount of 80% by weight or more as a monomer having a polymerizable double bond for shell of the microcapsule.